Whatever happens on the road
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Suspendus entre vie et mort, ils ont peur. Peur de ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qu'il leur reste à vivre, et de ce grand mot, qu'est Eternité. Alors quoiqu'il arrive sur la route... restera sur la route. / gros spoil 04x23 / Matt/Rebekah
1. Hanging

**Whatever happens on the road...**

**OS n°1 Hanging  
**Matt/Rebekah  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à L. et aux réalisateurs de la série !_

_Cet OS contient de gros spoil de l'__**épisode final de la saison 4**__ donc ne lisez pas si vous n'y êtes pas encore ^^ Et quittez immédiatement parce que le prochain paragraphe est juste pleins de spoils aussi ^^_

_Pour les autres, j'espère que cet épisode assez génial de fin de saison vous aura réconcilié avec la série, comme il l'aura fait pour moi… notamment avec enfin, un futur vrai Damon/Elena qui s'annonce, un Klaus juste… à tomber, un futur retour de Tyler, un Jeremy de retour, une Bonnie morte (je ne la supporte pas ^^), et puis pour avoir enfin donné une bonne petite impulsion à un couple que je rêve de voir se former depuis deux saisons déjà : Matt et Rebekah qui sont donc, bien entendu, le sujet de cet OS._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est un petit truc écrit vite fait, et j'espère que je ne suis pas trop partie dans le OOC ^^_

* * *

**Hanging**

* * *

Suspendu entre la vie et mort, Matt n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il ne s'était pas un instant sentit en danger. Il avait passé des heures sur une bombe que le moindre mouvement pouvait faire exploser et pourtant… pas à un seul instant n'avait-il véritablement cru qu'il allait y passer.

Allongé sur le canapé de Tyler, les images d'une Rebekah en flammes ne voulaient pas le quitter. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte – bien sûr qu'il le savait. Elle était immortelle, et bien qu'il lui soit impossible d'envisager tout ce que cela signifiait réellement, une simple explosion n'aurait jamais raison d'elle. Cela le rassurait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Parce que ce baiser, qui lui aussi tournait en boucle dans son esprit, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il appréciait vraiment la vampire. Vraiment beaucoup. Et qu'apprécier beaucoup, embrasser, et vampire dans une même phrase ne feraient jamais bon ménage dans sa vie humaine. Encore moins s'il s'agissait de la seule vampire originelle.

Il avait vu ce qu'être vampire faisait aux gens. Sa sœur était morte d'être vampire. Sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il avait aimé pendant la moitié de son existence, avait essayé de tuer ses deux meilleures amies, et il avait fallu qu'on le tue devant elle pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant d'humanité. Jeremy, son meilleur ami, était mort tué par un vampire. Caroline… Caroline était peut-être l'exception, parce qu'elle était la seule à qui être un vampire avait changé la vie pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route de Klaus et qu'il bannisse Tyler, son meilleur ami, qui avait accessoirement du souffrir comme on ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir parce qu'il était lié au créateur des hybrides. Matt soupira. Commencer cette liste mentale ne lui ferait aucun bien. Il n'avait même pas commencé à aborder le cas d'April Young, ou tous ces moments où Elena l'avait drainé de son sang, et déjà, se souvenir était à la limite du supportable.

Et malgré tout, le sourire de Rebekah, ses mots, sa voix tremblante, sa fragilité… comment pouvaient-ils soulever sa poitrine, comment son cœur pouvait battre un peu plus fort alors qu'elle avait failli le tuer ? Alors qu'à cause d'elle, Elena était devenue un vampire ? Alors qu'à cause d'elle… tant de morts, tant de douleur… pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus voir derrière ses yeux l'assassin qu'elle avait été ces derniers siècles ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus que cette Rebekah frêle, qui lui avait un jour confié vouloir devenir humaine ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas revenir à simplement la haïr, comme il l'avait si bien fait durant la majeure partie de l'année ?

Tout était si compliqué. Si seulement Rebekah n'était pas… Tout s'emmêlait, et sa tête commençait à vraiment l'élancer. Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, et il n'allait très certainement pas la laisser faire. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça.

Le tirant de ses pensées torturées, des coups retentirent à la porte. Matt se leva, et devina Rebekah avant même de tourner la poignée. Elle se tenait là, comme à son habitude, absolument parfaite. Ses yeux s'égarèrent du côté de sa tresse, puis sur ses lèvres, roses, bombées, qui se mouvaient dans des mots qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

« … je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas, fit timidement Rebekah. »

Et Matt sût qu'elle décision il allait prendre. Parce que contrairement à tous ces immortels, il n'avait qu'une seule vie, qu'une seule jeunesse, et qu'une seule occasion de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. Et qu'il en avait fini de rester là à les observer, à prier qu'aucun ne meure, à être pris entre leurs feux, et à, il devait bien se l'avouer, espérer ne pas en mourir.

« Toi et moi, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner…, commença-t-il. »

Il allait cesser de rester suspendu entre deux existences, cesser d'attendre, cesser de pleurer ses morts. Il allait prendre la main que Rebekah lui tendait, parce qu'elle était femme avant d'être vampire, et il allait la suivre au bout du monde. Il vivrait un bout de son éternité, et puis il partirait, car il était mortel, et parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cela, la peur. La peur de mourir lorsqu'il était debout sur une bombe, lorsqu'on lui rompait le cou, la peur de ne pas avoir le temps, la peur de ne pas réussir ses examens, la peur d'être blessé par une bouteille de verre brisée fichée dans son épaule…

Il voulait vivre. Souffrir. Et mourir. En homme.

« - Donc quoiqu'il arrive sur la route… reste sur la route. D'accord ? »

* * *

_Oh et bien entendu les dialogues ne sont pas de moi, j'ai juste fait une petite sélection et maladroitement traduit les scénaristes américains ^^_

_Et le titre, « Hanging » signifie « En suspension » en anglais. A peu près. Si je dois être super précise, ce serait « en train d'être suspendu » (la définition de suspendu étant ici : en position horizontale, dans une sorte de léger balancement, entre le sol et le plafond ^^ Bref, comme tout en anglais, hanging évoque plutôt une image qu'un sens traduisible exactement par des mots français ^^)_

_Voili voilou ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	2. Eternity

**Whatever happens on the road…**

**OS n°2 Eternity  
**Matt/Rebekah  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à L. et aux réalisateurs de la série !_

_Cet OS contient de gros spoil de l'__**épisode final de la saison 4**__ donc ne lisez pas si vous n'y êtes pas encore ^^ _

_J'ai été prise de l'envie de faire le POV Rebekah… donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

* * *

**Eternity**

* * *

L'Eternité. Un mot bien court pour ce qu'il incarnait. Enfer comme paradis, joie comme tristesse. Douleur. Famille. Amour. Trahisons… qu'est-ce qu'était l'éternité, sinon une même personne vivant des milliers de vies sans jamais revenir à la case départ ? Rebekah ne s'était jamais sentie éternelle. Immortelle, oui, éternelle, non. Car elle avait traversé les siècles, certes, pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé, les hommes étaient toujours les mêmes, sa famille était toujours divisée, et en dehors de la menace de leur père que Klaus avait enfin réduite en cendre… chaque jour succédait à un autre, diluant juste un peu plus cette profonde sensation de solitude, de haine, et de tristesse en elle.

Non. Rien n'avait changé. Elle était encore trahie par les siens et ceux qui l'entouraient, les liens qu'elle tissait se défaisait sans cesse, Stefan ne l'aimait toujours pas, et elle persistait à prendre les mauvaises décisions parce qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de les prendre que de faire face à ses erreurs et avoir le courage de… changer. Sa vie était un schéma bien huilé, une pièce qui se rejouait à l'infini. New Orléans… n'était qu'un âge d'or, auquel elle n'aurait plus jamais le droit. On parlait souvent de la difficulté de changer les habitudes d'une vie… qu'en était-il alors, des habitudes d'une éternité ?

Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se tenait, comme une adolescente humaine, tremblante, effrayée, anxieuse, devant la porte de chez Matt, le poing prêt à frapper, mais pas encore abaissé…

Quand devenir humaine était-il devenu une obsession ? Avant ? Ou après avoir rencontré le quaterback ? Quand avait-elle commencé à s'inquiéter de lui au point de préférer son bien être au sien ? Quand avait-elle décidé qu'un humain avait plus de valeur que sa propre vie, sa propre souffrance ? Cette explosion lui avait fait un mal de chien, et pourtant, savoir qu'elle avait sauvé Matt lui avait presque fait oublier la douleur de la chair qui brûle, et le souffle de la déflagration.  
Quand avait-elle commencé à avoir peur de laisser Matt s'approcher d'elle ? Quand avait-elle eu peur d'embrasser un homme ?

La réponse était là, Rebekah le savait. Mais elle refusait de la voir. Changer, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître en un baiser les défenses qu'elle avait passé une éternité à ériger.

Il était temps de frapper à la porte de ses démons.

Lorsqu'il apparut à la porte, et la lui ouvrit, son cœur mort bondit dans sa poitrine. Leur baiser se rappela à ses sens et elle dut lutter pour former ses mots, et se rappeler que se jeter sur ses lèvres n'aurait aucun sens, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas invitée...

Puis il fut presque froid. Puis il lui dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais marcher, et Rebekah se sentit plus blessée par ces mots que par la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de Stefan lorsqu'il regardait Elena. A quoi bon tous ces efforts pour valoir la peine, quand… Elle s'apprêtait à partir, en miettes, lorsque Matt qui l'avait noyée, lui tendit la bouée de sauvetage qui la ramena à la surface.

« - Donc quoiqu'il arrive sur la route… reste sur la route. D'accord ? »

Quand avait-elle eu peur d'embrasser un homme ? La réponse se faufila jusqu'à sa conscience. Elle n'avait pas peur d'embrasser un homme. Elle avait peur d'embrasser Matt. Elle avait peur de Matt, parce qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher à lui. Comment n'avoir pas peur d'aimer quand sa propre famille passait son temps à lui planter des dagues dans le corps et à l'enfermer dans des cercueils, quand tous les hommes qu'elle aimait cherchaient à la tuer, ou ne l'aimaient jamais plus qu'ils n'en aimaient une autre… ?

Elle avait peur de Matt, parce qu'elle avait peur de l'aimer. Et quelque part, peur qu'il puisse l'aimer en retour. Parce qu'il était suffisamment bon pour cela. Et avec l'éternité qu'il lui restait encore à vivre, quel avenir une relation avec un humain, un mortel pourrait panser sa solitude ? Comment faire pour ne pas trop s'attacher à celui qui s'était déjà installé à une place unique dans son cœur millénaire ?

Il allait la changer, comme on ne l'avait jamais changée : comment pourrait-elle continuer sans lui lorsqu'il faudrait quitter la route ?

Rebekah faillit reculer. Elle failli se retourner, et fuir, loin, loin de la tentation, loin de Matt Donovan et sa mâchoire carrée, ses mots doux, et son étreinte si réconfortante. Mais son corps refusa de bouger.

Un bout de route, peut-être, rien qu'un bout de route… car après tout, que craignait-elle ? Qu'était un bout de route… dans l'éternité ?

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant, j'ai hâte que quelqu'un écrive leurs aventures sur la route… __**Valouw**__ ! A toi )_


End file.
